Pain of love replaced with forgotten love
by Albrittany
Summary: Jeanette had been dating Simon for more than a year and they had been living together for a couple of months however, later she finds out that Simon left her for another girl which, destroys her heart but, just as she was suffering, she receive an unexpected visit from someone she didn't talk to much. Will his visit change her life or, will her pain not go away?(WARNING FOR LEMONS)


On Friday after noon, Jeanette had returned from work and has been sad for the past two months. She and Simon had taken a break on relationship because, Simon made a female friend and she had been berry flirty with him and Jeanette couldn't take it anymore. She told Simon to stop talking and ignore her but, he refused because he only saw her as a friend and thought that Jeanette was overreacting.

However, what Jeannette did not know was that, Simon was actually cheating on her with that girl but, now she was about to find out.

Jeanette was slaying in her and Simon's bed as the air conditioner was hitting her face. The day was pretty hot and all Jeanette wanted to do was sleep and wake up the next day. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard the door bell ring. "Ugh, why now when I was about to fall asleep?" She murmured as she went to her door. when she approached the door, se noticed an envelope on the ground that had came from the mail slot on her door. She picks it up, she opens it and reads. "Dear Jeanette, I'm very sorry to inform you that we are over and I'm moving on. I so sorry but, I don't love you anymore and i have fallen I love with my friend that you hate. Anyway, I hope that you don't take this to hard and you can keep all o my stuff with you. Goodbye and I hope that you'll find a guy who deserves you" tears were falling from Jeanette's eyes and she quickly rips the paper in pieces. She starts to sob and sits on the floor while hugging her knees. "How could you Simon? After all I did for you and how much love I gave you, you do this to me?" she says and then she gets up.

She went to her and Simon's room as begins to look for all of his clothes and puts them on their bed. Then she looks for all of the stuff he gave to her in the past such as, teddy Bears and necklaces. After she has all of his stuff gathered, she opens the widow and throws all of Simons belongings out. she then takes out a piece of paper from purse and writes "here take your junk with you and don't you dare come in to my house again" she finishes writing and throws the paper out as well. She then goes to bed and continues to cry.

15 minutes later, her door elk rang again which got her furious because, she thought it was Simon and she was awoken. She gets up and makes her way to the door.

"LOOK I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AG-" she stopped talking when she opened the dire expecting Simon to be standing there wanting another chance. "You don't want to see me? Well what did I do to deserve that?" there standing at the door was Simon's brother Alvin who was confused by what Jeanette told him.

"Sorry, I thought that you were Simon. Anyway, what are you doing her?" Jeanette questioned Alvin and he says "oh I wanted to talk to you about Brittany" Jeanette sighs and lets him in.

They go to the living room and sit on the couch. "So, what about my sister?" she asked and Alvin begins to son which, he wasn't expecting. "Your sister, left me for my best friend Marcus. She had been secretly dating him for four months and I nearly found out today. One of my other friends, saw Brittany and Marcus at the park making out and he recorded them because, he knew that I'm her boyfriend. So, he showed me the recording and I was devastated. I came here because, I felt lonely and I waned to talk about this with someone that I trust. I could've gone to Theodore and Eleanor's place but, I decided to come here and talk about this with you because, today I realized that ever since we met, we didn't usually talk. We only talked about homework an school work which I hated" Jeanette chuckled by his remark because she remember how Alvin used to talk trash about school.

"I feel you Alvin. You're not the only one dealing with this kind of pain" she says and then she tells him what Simon did to her.

"What how dare he do that?" asked Alvin angrily and Jeanette looks at the time on her clock on the wall. "Well, it's getting late and I need to get some rest. Thank for coming and feel free to come visit me any day you want" says Jeanette as she stood up and hugged Alvin. Alvin returned the hug and before he left the door, he tells her "you know, I don't think that talking with you would be so nice and peaceful. You're really awesome Jean and you don't deserve the pain that Simon gave you" Jeanette started to blush because, it had been years since one said something sweet her and the only one that called her Jean was Simon.

After Alvin left, she quickly made er way to her room and took off her, along sleeve purple shirt, next her black push up Bra, third her jeans and finally her Thong.

She needed some sexual relief because, she and Simon used to have sex every Friday but, the last time that se had sex with him was three weeks ago.

Therefore she took out her dildo she she used when Simon was to tired from work to have sex with her. she gets on her hands and knees and gently rubs the tip of her dildo against her clit and around er pussy.

Deep down, Jeanette knew that, before she felt in love with Simon, she used to love Alvin but, she didn't love him anymore after finding out that he loved Brittany.

"oooouuuuuuuh Alvin" she moaned as she couldn't get him out of her mind so, she started to have her fun.

Meanwhile Alvin was thinking about Brittany while looking at the moon which reminded him of the night first that he and Brittany made love which was, in the backyard in the night as the moon was shining. He kept thinking about her for a few more minutes and then makes his way to his car but, when looks for his keys, he doesn't find them. "Crap, they must've fallen out of my pocket when I was sitting on her couch. I need to go get them" he whispers and goes back to the house. Her rang the door bell but, Jeanette didn't hear it because, she was busy with her kinky thoughts.

"Hmm she's probably taking a shower of maybe she had fallen asleep but, I still need to get my keys so, I'm going to go in quietly" he said to himself and then slowly opens the door. He slowly makes his steps to the room with one thing in mind which was to get his keys and get out without getting her attention. He made it and started to look under the sofa for his keys.

"Ooou Alvin go harder" Alvin stopped moving because, he heard her say his name. Suddenly, a strong smell of sex invaded his nose which got him off guard. He loved the smell and started to follow it.

The smell lead him to Jeanette's room door as he wants to know why was she moaning his name so, he slowly opens the door a little just enough to see what was she doing.

"Oooooh yesss go harder Alvin" Jeanette was so busy that, she don't notice Alvin was witnessing her actions.

"Oh my gosh what is this?" Alvin thought and he started to get hard so, he puts his hands in his pants and starts stroke his Dick. He was getting a good view of her almond hole and her pussy.

"OOOOOUUH GOOOSSSSSH" Jeanette's moaning was getting louder and she left like she could orgasm any second however, she heard someone breathing hard which, caused her to pause and panics. She quickly gets on her back then covers herself with her hands.

She glances at the door and sees Alvin looking at her while rubbing himself.

"WHAT THE HECK. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PERVERT" she yelled at the top of her lungs however, Alvin couldn't resist anymore. Instead of going away, he comes in with his hard bulge.

Meanwhile, Jeanette was covering her Boobs with her right hand and her pussy with her left. Sh wanted to reach for her blanket that was on the floor but to do that, she would have to let go of one of her beautiful treasures.

"DIDNT OU HEAR ME I SAID GET-" Alvin didn't let her finish talking "I heard you but, please Jean listen. Could I at least watch you because, I haven't had sex in a while and watching porn doesn't working for me. So could I watch you please? I know that you were moaning my name and don't worry. When I masturbate, I sometimes think about you as well. Now I'm going to ask you again. Can I please watch you play with yourself?" Alvin got on his knees and breed her to let him watch her.

Jeanette didn't know what's say. She was blushing so much that she felt her cheeks burn beause, se couldn't believe that Alvin actually thought about her when he did masturbates and She would love to have Alvin watch her. Actually she would love for him to touch her but, she still wasn't sure.

"I uh I don't know. Give me a minute to think about it and then I'll let you know" responded Jeanette and Alvin came up with a plan to convince her.

"Maybe this will help her decide" he whispered and takes his sweater off, second his shirt, third his sweat pants, and finally his black boxers that had little red hearts on them. Alvin's Dick is hard and Jeanette gets a good of it.

"Oh my gosh it's Beautiful. It's the same perfect size as Simon's" she mumbled and starts to touch her pussy.

Alvin notices this and makes his Dick twitch on purpose. Jeanette's eyes go wide and it starts to make her get more wet. "Oh gosh please stop doing that because, you're making me get wet and we can't have sex because, you love Brittany" when she finishes saying that, Alvin was completely turned off because, she said her name that he didn't want to hear forever.

Jeanette Instantly regrets saying that because, Alvin picks up his boxers and was about to put them back on but, she stops him on time. Jeanette gets out of bed and goes to Alvin while still cover her treasures with her hands. "Wait, Alvin I'm sorry. I'm all alone so, Please don't leave" then tears began to come out of her eyes. Alvin smiles and caress her cheek. "It's okay. I just didn't like hearing that name again and I don't love her anymore. Please don't cry beautiful" Jeanette's smiles at him thanks to his words and kisses him.

Alvin returns the kiss and Jeanette slowly stopped cover her parts with her hands. Instead, she uses her left hand to caress Alvin's hair and her right to stroke his Dick.

She heard Alvin moan as they kissed which causes her arousal to increase. Their tongues wrestled and they both caressed each other's hair.

They stop kissing Alvin carries Jeanette to her bed and gets on top of her. He kisses her neck and plays with her ear. next he kisses his way down to her Boobs.

he started to suck her nipples while having his right hand massaging her pussy. "UUUOOOH" she begins to moan in pleasure as he continued to satisfy her with more effort.

He stops sucking her Boobs and gives his attention to her that was between her legs. He bends her knees to her chest and while holding her legs, he begins stop suck her clit.

"OOOOOOUUUBBABY" her responses were making Alvin hornier than he excepted. "OOOOOOOUH" the pleasure that Alvin was giving no her was getting stronger and he realized this.

"OOOUH GOOSH ALVIN. PLEASE DON'T YOU DARE STOP" She demands as she looks at his eyes staring at her as he ate her pussy. "UUUUUUUAAAAAA never mind. I need you inside me" she says and he stops.

Alvin was about to go in but, he gets an I idea and asks her "Hey Jean, could you turn around and then get on your hands and knees?" Jeanette wanted him inside her so badly but, she was curious to why he wanted her to do that. "As you wish handsome" she tells him and does what he said.

Alvin admires the sight of her other butt hole. "So, what are you planing to... OOOOO YEAAAAAH" she couldn't finish talking because, Alvin started to lick her hole which sends her great pleasure.

"OOOOMY PLEASE DDON'T SSTOP" her pussy was now more impatient than ever and she was starting realize this but, she didn't want the pleasure that Alvin was giving her to go away. "Yum it tastes like almonds mixed with chocolate" he says and then stands up.

Jeanette lays on her back and separates her legs. Alvin slowly thrust in to her pussy making her moan a little.

"Alvin please go hard on me. Don't show mercy on me" Jeanette said and Alvin begins to go rough.

Every time that he thrust in her, his Dick and her vagina were making low sounds. "ALVIN IM GONNA CUUUUUMMM" Jeanette releases her pussy juice all over his Dick and soon his climax was parochial as well. "JEAN GET READY TO BE A MOTHER BECAUSE HERW I GOOOOOOO" He cums inside her as he thruster in her.

Jeanette felt his warm cum make his way inside which she loves so much. Alvin finishes and lays down next to Jeanette.

"Did you have fun?" he asked and she turns to him kisses him.

"I'll take that as a yes" he stopped Jeanette to tell her that and then he kisses her back.


End file.
